This proposal requests funds to purchase a CD/MCD spectrometer for shared use by a core group of six NIH-supported investigators in two departments. This instrumentation is not currently available at Carnegie Mellon University or at any other regional institution. The CD/MCD spectrometer will support research relating to many aspects of molecular and macromolecular structures and interactions based on the unique sensitivity of these powerful spectroscopic techniques. The range of applications which are possible for these spectroscopies ensures that this instrument will be extensively utilized both by the core user group and other researchers who have expressed interest in the proposed facilities. The requested instrument will be installed at the Department of Chemistry, Carnegie Mellon University and operated under the supervision of the Principal Investigator who will head an advisory committee consisting of the core user group which will administer the facilities. This advanced instrumentation, complemented by the existing resources of the user group, is expected to be extremely valuable in developing important new research areas.